Lessons to Be Learned
by proudgryffindor
Summary: After the war Harry, Ron, and Hermione are ready for a quiet life.  They've had enough trouble for a life time.  But not everything can be as easy as that and the Golden Trio have alot more that they need to learn. Rated T for language and young love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Smoke and Flame

The sun was just clearing the mountains in the distance, its warm red glow seeping down the mountain side, along the streets of Hogsmede, up between the gates flanked by two winged boars, and across the great black lake coming to settle at the feet of 3 particularly grimy looking teenagers. It was a beautiful morning; the best one Harry reckoned he'd seen in a long time. Gazing across the shimmering waters of the lake he couldn't help but to finally feel at peace with the world. This morning he would not have to hastily pack up camp while looking over his shoulder. This morning he would not feel the prickling in his scar and dread what he was about to learn. This morning he would not have to fear for his friends and wonder what would happen to them today. No, this morning was different. It was the dawning of a new day; the dawning of a new life.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ron was staring out over the lake to the mountains in the hazy distance, his arm draped around Hermione. She smiled and sighed happily and snuggled closer into his side. Harry continued to gaze into the distance, a contented smile upon his face.

"Brilliant" muttered Harry. Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand smiling. He smiled back and glanced around at a flock of birds that fluttered around a willow by the shore before flying out, skimming the surface of the lake and vanishing into the horizon. "I just didn't think I'd ever see one of these again." Ron and Hermione sat up and looked at their best friend, who was gazing sadly after the birds.

"Yeah, about that mate, why in the name of Merlin's pants would you go storming off to Him like that?"

"Ron," Hermione said admonishingly.

"What? He just up and decides to scamper off to face You-Know-Who, and doesn't even bother to tell us? I mean you could've died Harry!" Ron's face was growing slightly red. Harry sighed and turned to his friends, deciding that it was time to tell them everything that had happened since they left the shrieking shack the previous night.

"But I did die Ron." Ron's mouth dropped open and Hermione let out a gasp before covering her mouth. "When I went to the forest last night, Voldemort killed me. But, well it's hard to explain." He glanced apologetically at his friends.

"Well you bloody well try. You can't just come out with 'oh yeah, by the way guys, I died and came back to life last night'" Ron was looking very confused, not comprehending any of it at all.

"Well, alright. But it's a long story."

"Well," Hermione said with a small smile, "we've got all the time in the world."

It was well past lunch time when the trio stood up and stretched their legs at the side of the lake. It had been a lot to talk about. Harry had shared everything he'd learned in the Pensive, all the way up to what had happened when he faced Voldemort in the final battle. Afterwards Ron and Hermione had shared their side of the story, what had happened when the hour was up and no one could find Harry. No one assumed he had deserted the defenders, but some couldn't help thinking that he'd done a runner.

"I still can't believe it," said Ron, absentmindedly kicking a rock into the lake as they turned to walk up to the castle. "I can't believe that Snape was good this whole time, the greasy git. It makes me feel bad about making all those jokes about him after potions." Harry gave him a sidelong look. "Well alright," Ron said relenting, "maybe not all the jokes." Harry just chuckled as they walked.

It was slightly depressing to see the amount of damage that the castle had sustained during the battle. The front lawn was gouged and torn up from giants and spells. The whomping willow was swaying sadly, several branches broken and twitching. There was still a smell of burning in the air, even though the fires had been put out. The greenhouses had several smashed windows. Great chunks of stone were missing from the walls. Many winged gargoyles lay splintered and broken on the lawn. Harry knew that inside the castle it could only be worse. As he walked his fingers strayed absentmindedly to his pocket and he delicately felt his beloved phoenix wand. He was glad that he had it back. It was like a lost friend who'd finally come home. Ron couldn't believe that Harry was just going to give up the Elder wand. He couldn't see why Harry wouldn't want to keep that power. But, Harry thought, what would I need with a wand that powerful? Who is there to fight? The war is finally over.

As they approached the front doors Harry could see pairs of people carrying large bundles out and piling them up on the front lawn. He had no idea what they could be doing. As they walked closer however, it became apparent what was happening. The defenders were carrying out the bodies of death eaters and piling them out on the front lawn. As they approached the doors they saw Seamus and Dean carrying out Bellatrix. Hermione hurriedly looked away, but Harry and Ron stared grimly at one of their fiercest enemies. As they waited for them to pass, Kingsley walked out the front door, pointing his wand behind him. Floating in midair behind him came the body of Voldemort. Harry knew he was dead, knew he was gone for good, but he couldn't repress the slight fear and trepidation that overcame him at the sight of Voldemort. Harry forced himself to look at the crumpled body of the person in the world that he had most hated. Voldemort looked weak in death. His body was fragile and broken, not nearly as menacing as he had been in life. Kingsley directed his body to the top of the fairly large pile. At the bottom Harry saw one large giant and several black hairy spiders.

"That's the last of them Kingsley," said a tired voice coming from the hall. Arthur Weasley stepped out of the castle. Kingsley nodded his acknowledgement and turned to the pile.

"_Incendio_." As Kingsley lowered his wand the flames started licking up the side of the pile. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Hermione's face go white and Ron hurriedly ushered her inside, away from the sight of the burning bodies. Kingsley and Arthur walked over to stand next to Harry, who continued to gaze at the body of Voldemort, where the flames were just starting to reach him at the top of the pile. "We thought that burning the bodies would be best Harry, I hope you're not upset." Kingsley laid a hand firmly on Harry's shoulder.

"No, no, it's fine. The bodies needed to be delt with. I didn't even think of that. I'm sorry Kingsley. Is there anything else I can do?" Harry looked up into Kingsley's face suddenly feeling a pang of guilt for spending all morning down at the beach when there was clearly so much work to be done. Kingsley chuckled.

"I think you've done enough Harry, why don't you go and rest?" He looked at the determined look on Harry's face and seemed to change his mind. "Or perhaps you could go into the great hall. We have all of our bodies in there." His face fell and his voice which was usually so strong, gave out at the end. "I know it would help, maybe if you were there to console, console those who are healing." Harry felt a lump rise in his throat. The last thing he wanted to do was to go in there and to see everyone who had died for him. He didn't know if he could bear to look at George, crying over Fred's body, or Remus and Tonks alone but together. But he knew that was what he needed. If not just to help everyone else, but maybe to help himself as well. Thanking Kingsley he turned to walk into the castle. He stopped at the doors and turned around for one last look at the man who had changed his life forever, but all he saw was smoke and flame.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Bigger Picture

Harry turned and walked into the castle. Already he could see students and teachers busily trying to put the castle back into working order. Professor Flitwick was repairing the staircases, which had huge chunks missing. Dean and Seamus, having finished bringing out all the bodies, were using spells to remove the blood and gore from the marble floors. Harry saw ghosts flitting about, giving advice here and there, and reporting where more damage could be found. As Harry stopped and watched, he noticed a shimmering figure watching him back. Helena Ravenclaw was staring at Harry with a mixed expression of sadness and relief. She smiled and turned back to a couple of Hufflepuff sixth years who were levitating a large gilded frame back into position on the wall, its occupants watching from the next picture over.

Harry turned from the scene and looked ahead of him, to where the doors of the Great Hall stood open. He swallowed as he felt the tears burning in his eyes. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Collin, and who knew how many more people lay dead in the room before him. He gulped down air as he felt a burning ball of guilt in his stomach. It was his fault they had died, all of them. Well, not completely. He hadn't waved the wand that rid Teddy of his parents. He hadn't blasted apart the wall that split up Fred and George. But if only he had acted sooner, if only he hadn't taken so long to just go to Voldemort, they might still be alive. He couldn't just walk in there and act like everything was fine. He couldn't walk over to the Weasley's and see the blame in their eyes. And Ginny, how could he ever look at her again? After everything he'd done, leaving her, not telling her any of his plans, acting like she meant nothing, and now taking her brother from her. No, he couldn't face her. He turned to walk, he didn't even know where. He just wanted to get away. He made for the front doors, anywhere was better than where people were openly staring and congratulating him.

"Potter!" Harry whipped around, his hand darting to his newly repaired phoenix wand. He had barely moved 3 feet when Professor McGonagall came bustling out of the Great Hall towards him.

"Professor, what-" but he was cut off as she swept him into a very un-McGonagall like embrace.

"I can't believe it Harry! You did it! I-I'm so proud." She released him and drew a flowered handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes. "But, Potter," she said, returning to her normal, more strict tone of voice, "where have you been? No one has seen you sin-since the end of the battle." It seemed she couldn't say it, that he, Voldemort, was dead. "Everyone's been dying to see you. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She was gazing down at him with concern.

"No, I'm fine Professor. I just, just needed some time, to think." She seemed to understand. She was nodding as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good Potter. Now head into the hall. I know the Weasleys have been dying to see you. Especially Miss Weasley." She gave him a soft, knowing smile as she looked down upon him. "I think it would do everyone good to see you, and maybe, if you could, offer some consolation?" He nodded, thinking that it was the least he could do for the families of all those who had died for him. He would do anything to bring some happieness on those who had lost the most. Again the feeling of guilt started to boil in his stomach. Almost as though she could read his mind McGonagall said softly, "It's not your fault you know." He looked up disbelievingly into the face of his usually stern teacher to see tears silently pouring down her face. "You can't blame your self for everything. It's no use thinking about the what ifs. What's done is done and their deaths are no more your fault than they are mine." At this Harry opened his mouth to retort when she cut him off. "I mean it Potter," she said quickly jumping back into her stern voice. "There is nothing you could have done to change it. Those people in there gave their lives for this war. No, not for you. A part of it maybe, but they did it for more reasons. Lupin and Tonks fought. They both knew the risks all too well. They fought to give their son a better world to live in and by their deaths they accomplished it. Collin fought to save the newly found world that he had come to love so much. He fought so his brother could experience this would without the taint of Voldemort. And Fred, he loved his family so much, even more than jokes I think. He fought to give them a chance. He fought to give all of us a chance. And by thinking that their deaths are your fault is taking away from the sacrifices they made. In assuming all the guilt you make everything centered around yourself and that is no way to treat the brave men and women who have died." She had straightened up during her speech and Harry was reminded of another Headmaster of Hogwarts who always knew what to say to make him feel better. And Harry did feel better. The hot bubbling guilt was gone, there was still sadness there, a sadness he was sure would never leave him, only stay and join the misery he had for Dumbledore, Sirius, and his parents. But McGonagall was right. He was being selfish. Of course they hadn't died just for him. He knew that all along but it took directions from a very wise Professor to get him to see straight.

"Thank-thank you Professor. I-I needed that." He looked warmly up at his old Transfiguration teacher.

"You're very welcome Potter. Now, move along." She spared him one last smile, before striding off in the direction of Ernie MacMillan, who was moving a group of suits of armor down a corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Whoops, I realize that I probably should have written one of these before. But whatever, it's my first fanfic so give me a break. Umm let's see what am I supposed to say? Oh right I don't own any of the characters or places or anything in the series that happens up until this point. All JKR's. Umm I think that's it, oh yeah I'm supposed to beg for reviews? Well I won't beg but if you like it or think it's pointless or have tips you can let me know.**

Chapter 3: Promise

Harry turned to the doors that led into the Great Hall. He began to mentally prepare himself to go in. 'It's not your fault, you didn't make them fight for you, they weren't fighting only for you, if anyone is to blame it's Voldemort and he's gone, so get a grip and get in there.' He swallowed and tried to build up a wall of composure before going in. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and shouldered through the doors into the great hall.

The four long house tables were pushed over to the right side of the hall, and were a makeshift hospital, with the wounded lying atop them whilst healers fresh from St. Mungo's bustled between tables carrying rolls of bandages and steaming goblets of potion. The other side of the great hall had a great open space, in which Harry could see row upon row of shrouded bodies. Harry blinked his eyes rapidly. He hadn't imagined that there would be so many bodies. As he struggled to control his emotions, he glanced along the rows until he spotted a group of flaming hair, huddled around the end of the last row. He didn't want to go, he didn't know if he could handle it. But he had to, had to come to terms with what this war had cost. He began to walk down the first row.

He was stopped every few feet by people jumping up to thank him and shake his hand. Through their smiles he could see the clouded pain in their eyes. The joy of this victory would always be tainted, he thought and he meandered his way up and down the rows, talking to everyone he came to. He passed Dennis Creevey, who was sitting at his brothers head, clutching Collin's battered camera to his chest. When he reached him Dennis jumped up and hugged Harry, who was surprised but hugged him back. Dennis, it seemed, could not find any words to say.

"He was a great wizard Dennis. We couldn't have done it without him. You should be proud. Make sure you tell you-your Mum and Dad why he died, what he was fighting for." Dennis smiled and looked proudly down at his older brother. Harry could see his chest swell with pride. Dennis thanked Harry, and sat back down, wiping a stray lock of hair off of his brother's forehead.

As Harry approached the next bodies, he had to stop. He stood and stared at Lupin and Tonks for what seemed like ages before he moved forward and squatted down in between them. "I'm so sorry," he said, staring sadly down at the pair, "I'm sorry you died. I'm sorry you won't know your son. I'm sorry he won't know you. No, he will. He will know everything about you, who you were, how you lived, and what you died for. I promise." Harry stood up. Teddy Lupin was not going to have the childhood Harry had had. He would know his parents. He would know the reason they died, and what it had given them. Harry, as his godfather, would make sure of it. Harry paused, thinking about his own godfather, and how it seemed he had hardly known him. He knew that Sirius had been in Azkaban, knew he couldn't have taken care of Harry, but still he thought how he would try and be just as good of a godfather to Harry, as Sirius would have been to him.

Harry walked on. He was nearing the end of the last row. There was no way to escape it. He would have to face the Weasley's eventually. As he drew closer he saw Mrs. Weasley sitting on the ground, stroking Fred's hair. Mr. Weasley stood behind her talking to Charlie and Bill. Percy was standing talking quietly to George, who gave no notice of him as he only had sad eyes for his beloved twin. Hermione was standing next to Ron, who was gazing down at his brother, squeezing her hand as if trying to prevent himself from collapsing. Ginny was nowhere to be found.

"Harry my boy." Mr. Weasley was the first to notice Harry as he stepped up and completed the circle around Fred. Mrs. Weasley gasped and made her way quickly over to Harry, who took a hesitant step backward. She engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Harry dear. We're so glad you're alright." She smiled and looked him up and down. "You could do with some feeding up though, we'll get on that as soon as we get home." Harry just looked at her. He tried, but he couldn't see any hate in her eyes. A little happiness, and a huge cloud of sadness, but no anger. Could it be that the Weasley's didn't hate him?

As though he could read Harry's thoughts Bill spoke up. "You are planning on staying at the Burrow now right? It will be good for you to settle down somewhere, and not have to keep running." He shot a look of understanding toward Harry, who felt warmth for the elder Weasley brother spread through him.

"I, well if you want me, o-of course I'll come."

"Harry, why wouldn't we want you to come?" Mr. Weasley was looking with genuine concern at Harry. Harry swallowed and try as he might not to, his eyes blinked down to Fred before looking back at Mr. Weasley. He heard Mrs. Weasley stifle a sob beside him. "Harry," he faltered, as though he didn't know how to continue, "you know that you are as much a part of this family as I am don't you?" Harry felt the warmth spread through him again. He nodded.

"Ginny, Ginny wait!" There was a slam and Harry whirled around. The doors to the Great Hall were shuddering. Harry saw Neville moving toward them. He paused for a second and then dashed over to Neville. He skidded to a halt and Neville looked around.

"What happened?" Harry asked gesturing between Neville and the doors.

"Well, Ginny came in a moment ago and was talking to me and seemed fine. But then she looked over my shoulder and she kind of froze. Then she turned and sprinted out of the hall, and when I tried to follow her she closed the doors behind her. I don't think she even used her wand… she must have been really upset." Neville sent and apologetic look at Harry who felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. Not all of the Weasleys, it seemed, were so forgiving. The one who mattered most to him couldn't even bear to be in the same room with him. Harry turned as he heard hurried footsteps approaching. Ron and Hermione stopped when they drew level with him.

"What's going on mate?" Ron asked looking puzzled from Harry to Neville.

"Ginny, she-" Neville started but Harry cut him off.

"Do you know where she would have gone Neville?" Harry asked urgently. Neville shook his head. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry had already set off to the doors of the Great Hall at a run. Harry burst through the doors and stopped to look around. Behind him he could faintly hear Ron talking angrily and Hermione using her calming tone of voice. But none of that mattered at the moment. He needed to find Ginny. He needed to explain things to her, explain everything. He needed to get her back.

But what if she wouldn't have him? What if he had pushed her so far away that there was no going back? 'No,' he thought to himself, 'that wouldn't happen. Not Ginny.' Was it possible that after everything he had done to bring down Voldemort one of his biggest reasons for fighting wouldn't even speak with him again?

Harry shook his head trying to clear the thoughts. Well, even if she wouldn't have him back, he still owed her an explanation. She was never one to like being kept in the dark, and that was all Harry had been doing to her since last summer.

Resigned to accept his fate, he set about trying to find Ginny. He ran up to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady let him in without the password overjoyed to see him. He searched in vain. Retreating from the dorms he searched everywhere she might be. After half an hour he resorted to opening the doors of classrooms. No, Ginny wasn't the type to lock herself away inside. That's it, he thought, and sprinted back down the marble stair case and burst through what remained of the main entrance to the castle.

The funeral pyre had almost burned itself out. What was left of the bodies was collapsed into a pile about two feet high and was quiet smoldering. Kingsley and several other Aurors stood guard. He sprinted past them, eyes fixed on his destination. The tree that he, Ron, and Hermione had sat under that very morning, the tree that James, Lupin, Sirius, and Pettigrew had tormented Snape under, and the tree where he and Ginny had spent so many wonderful days last year was growing closer and Harry ran and he could just make out a small, vividly red-headed figure sitting underneath it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It's a good feeling when you find out people are actually reading what you write haha. Anyway it's finals week so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write. And then after that it's Christmas Break! So I may be too busy stuffing myself with free, non-college priced, food. Plus I have to get back to my job. But feel free to pepper me with reviews which will clog my inbox and force me to write haha. Thanks so much for reading!**

Chapter 4: Truth be told

Harry slowed his pace as he approached Ginny. He tried to catch his breath. It wouldn't do him any good to try and explain everything he felt for her if he couldn't get any air in his lungs to say it. But, what was he going to say? How could he put all his feelings for her into something that would make her understand. Would she even listen to him? He stopped walking all together to ponder this new horror. What if, after everything he'd done, she was over him? Could she have found someone else at Hogwarts this year? No, who else is there? But maybe he had done irreparable harm in leaving her so suddenly and not telling her anything.

He started walking again slowly. He owed telling her anyway. He was about 50 feet from the tree now, and he was creeping slowly. He felt oddly like some wild beast, stalking its prey. He shook his head. It was Ginny. He shouldn't have anything to fear…except maybe a bat boogey hex.

When he was ten feet away he stopped. He could hear her breathing heavily as she stared out across the lake, hugging her knees to her chest. He cleared his throat. Before he could even step back she launched herself up and whipped around with her wand pointing at him.

"Oh," she looked surprised, and lowered her wand, but not all the way, "it's you." She looked at him. For a second he saw a flash of longing cross her eyes. But then she shook her head and blinked and when her eyes opened again all he could see was rage. He gulped, but knowing what he had to do he took a step forward. "Don't." She said, with as much venom as she could muster. "Don't walk over here like everything is going to be ok." He stopped and looked startled at the hatred in her voice.

"Ginny, please, let me explain."

"Explain what? Explain how you left me to go on your grand adventure? How you didn't want me tagging along? How you don't think I could have handled it? How you forbid me to fight? When my whole family was out there? How you expected me to just sit, like a good girl, as the castle came crashing down around me? As I saw those murderers rampaging around Hogwarts? How can you explain that? What's your excuse?" Her voice had raised with each question she asked until she was shrieking at him, her wand again pointed at his chest, quivering. She paused, gulping air. She looked at her wand arm sheepishly and lowered it. She screwed up her face and turned away from him her arms clutching her sides, facing the lake again. "Are you going to explain why you cant be with me again? Tell me that its for the greater good? Or how you've found someone else…that's it isn't it? Or," she shuddered as Harry was standing dumbstruck, his gaze fixed on her shaking back, "or how you could have led me to believe you felt the way I did." Her voice had gone hollow on her last words.

Harry didn't know what came over him, what possessed him to do it, but he was striding over to her. He reached her as she turned around. Before she could say a word he pulled her into him and crashed his lips onto hers. For a second, an infinitesimal second, he thought she was going to pull away, but then she leaned into him and was kissing him back with a passion he'd never experienced before. They kissed for Harry didn't know how long. It felt like ages when they finally broke apart. Harry sat down heavily, panting and out of breath. Ginny looked more unsure of herself. One hand was running nervously through her hair, the other was trembling as she brushed her fingers across her lips. Her gaze was unfocused staring at a point some distance above Harry's head. After a minute she sat down, a good 3 feet away from him. Harry sighed.

"It was never about you not being good enough. You've always been good enough, better. You've been more than I could have imagined. You're smart, funny, beautiful," she glanced up at him and then her eyes flicked back down, searching the ground for something that wasn't there, "and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ginny. But, I had to. You know what Voldemort did with Sirius. He used him as bait. To get to me. Just because he was my godfather. Imagine what he would've done to you." She looked up again, but this time held his gaze.

"But what about Ron and Hermione?"

"I love them, I love them like my family, but you." He stopped and was now glancing around everywhere but at her. He ran a hand wearily through his hair. "Ginny I," he stopped and looked straight at her "I love you Ginny Weasley." She looked up at him. And finally, finally in her eyes he could see it, see that blazing look that made his heart swell. Her eyes began to water. He hurriedly knelt down next to her just in time for Ginny to throw her arms around him and break down on his shoulder.

Harry didn't know how long they sat there. Ginny was crying. Ginny hardly ever cried. He sat and hugged her to him. He knew she wasn't crying just for him. Yes there was her relief, her relief that he hadn't gone and found himself a Veela girl. That he felt that same as she had since she first laid eyes on him 6 years ago in a busy train station. She cried for that, but she also cried for Fred. Her beloved elder brother who could no longer tease her or play tricks on her. She cried for George, how would he cope with the loss of his other half. She cried for Lupin and Tonks, for Collin, for all those that had died defending her home and those she loved. After ages it seemed, she sat up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve and gazed up into the green eyes she'd been dreaming about for months.

"Never leave me again."

"I won't, I promise." They sat together by the shore of the lake for a long time. They lounged against the tree, his arm around her shoulders, her head on his chest. Ginny found herself running her hands along him, to make sure he was still there. She traced the words etched into his hand. She frowned as she noticed what looked like bite marks halfway up his arm.

"Harry? Where did you get that?" He looked down contentedly at his arm and then gulped. He did not relish explaining all of his latest scars.

"Umm," he said casting around for a way to change the subject.

"Harry James Potter. You tell about that scar right now! What other ones are you hiding?" She sat up and was on her knees staring daggers at him. "Don't even think about not telling me. There is so much you already haven't confided in me. And I won't stand for it. Not anymore." He sighed.

"Alright. Well that one was from Nagini." He paused as she gasped. "We, I mean Hermione and I, went to Godric's Hollow and the snake was kind of living inside an old lady and then attacked me." He said the last line in a rush not looking at her face.

"Oh, well, you will have to tell me the full story later. What other scars have you acquired since I last saw you?" Harry sighed.

"Well, its a lot to explain, but this locket, I'll tell you all about it later I promise, it was evil and as the snake was attacking me it sort of lodged itself to my chest. Hermione had to use a severing charm to get it off." She was staring open mouthed.

"Let me see it." She reached forward to open his shirt.

"No, Ginny don't!" She pulled on the front and the buttons came undone. They both gasped and stopped dead, his hand on her wrist, her hand over her mouth. It wasn't the faded oval scar on his chest that they were staring at. It was the new, raw mark on his chest surrounded by several inches of bright purple bruising that they were staring at. In the center of his chest was a red 12 pointed star, right where Voldemort's latest killing curse had struck him.

"I swear I didn't know about that one Ginny." Harry seemed to be the first to recover himself.

"How did you not know about it? Didn't you feel it when you…how did you get that anyway?" She looked up into his eyes curiously.

"Well, it probably happened when," he gulped looking away from her eyes, "when I died last night."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So question time. Am I going into too much detail? Should I skip ahead to interesting stuff? I know I personally was sad when they was hardly anything from JKR post battle. Unless I hear differently I'll continue what I'm doing. Eventually Ill get all the way up to the prologue. Anyone know if theres a word count limit on this website? Ps, I use some adult language(swearing *gasp*) in this chapter so I probs will go make a disclaimer on my summary thingy.**

Chapter 5: The Whole Story

Ginny sat, staring open mouthed at Harry, who grinned sheepishly. She slapped him.

"Ouch!" Harry cried jumping to his feet. "What the hell was that for?" Ginny jumped up as well.

"You know damn well what that was for Harry Potter! How can you joke about dying when, after what, with Fred…" She trembled for a moment before collapsing in a heap on the ground. Horrified Harry plopped down next to her and cradled her in his arms.

"No, Ginny, no. I didn't mean anything like that, I swear it." He hugged her to him and he felt the tears soaking into his filthy jacket. "I just, I mean how am I supposed to act? I don't even really know what happened. Even after Dumbledore tried to explain it." At this Ginny sat up wiping her eyes.

"Harry, Dumbledore's dead."

"I know. Well, when I died, I kind of woke up in this place that looked like Kings Cross Station. And Dumbledore was there, and Voldemort. Or, well, at least part of Voldemort." At this Ginny looked even more confused.

"Harry. I really don't understand. Can- would you please explain it to me? From, the beginning? Unless you don't want to." She looked down and wiped her eyes on her sleeves again. Harry sighed and settled down against the tree again and puller her onto his lap.

"Of course I'll tell you. Where do you want me to start?" She looked up into his eyes which were smiling down at her.

"Start at the beginning." She said as she snuggled closer into him, a light breeze playing with the ends of her hair as it swept by.

"Well, it started with a boy. His name was Tom Riddle." He felt Ginny shudder with recognition. Even though she knew the story was going to be about Voldemort, using his old name brought back painful memories of the diary and her imprisonment in the Chamber of Secrets. "Ginny? Are you going to be ok? Because that's the least scary part of the story." She took a deep breath and nodded. She was going to prove to him that she could handle it. So Harry continued. He told her all about his meetings with Dumbledore last year. He recounted the memories with as much detail as he could remember. When he got to the part about Horcruxes he stopped and added his own explanation when she looked confused. Then he talked her through his last night with Dumbledore. She gasped in all the right places, making Harry feel like an expert storyteller. Without meaning to his mind flashed ahead a few years and saw himself in a chair recounting his adventures to a litter of red and blacked haired children.

He shook himself, and continued with his tale. When he got to how Dumbledore had died, Ginny hissed. "Calm down Ginny."

"Calm down? That murderous bastard killed him Harry! When he pretended to be his friend all along. The slimy, no good-"

"Ginny. Please don't say anything bad about Professor Snape." He looked down at her with tired eyes as she looked incredulously back at him. She looked like she wanted to say something, but bit her lip and laid her head back on his chest, careful not to lay it on his newly acquired scar. So Harry continued telling his story with the fight that had ensued. He led up to his summer, his farewell with the Dursleys, his birthday present from Ginny. At this she looked up mischievously at him.

"Maybe we should make that a tradition Potter."

"Yes please." Harry said with a laugh and kissed the top of her head before continuing. He told of how he, Ron, and Hermione had fled after the wedding. Continuing he told of their escape from the Death Eaters in the coffee shop and how they had fled to Grimwauld Place. When he spoke of their plans to get into the ministry and how they executed it she smiled, thinking of how much that had accomplished for such young people. When Harry got to the part about Ron leaving, he tried to paint it in a good light, but failed miserably because his sorrow at driving his best friend away came through. She was understandably angry with her brother for ditching his best friends in a time of need, but eventually Harry calmed her down. Then he got to Godric's Hollow and how he had acquired his latest scars. Ginny shuddered as he recounted how close Voldemort had come to them.

When Ron returned and saved Harry's life Ginny seemed to forgive him. She outright laughed when Harry recounted how Hermione had reacted. He talked about how they would listen to the radio every night trying to get news, and how, now that Ron was back Harry missed Ginny more and more and took out the Marauder's Map every night to find her dot before he could sleep. Ginny blushed and ran her fingers through his untidy black hair. She was upset when he told of how they visited Mr. Lovegood and of how he treated them. She became intrigued with the idea of the Deathly Hallows. The story with the snatches just made Ginny shake her head at Harry's bravado and stupid use of Voldemort's name. He wasn't one to be told what to do. It turned to horror as she heard what had occurred at Malfoy Manor, and then relief as they escaped, and finally settled on sadness when she heard poor Dobby's fate.

Ginny was very understanding of his decision to go with Horcruxes rather than Hallows, although she was flabbergasted when she learned of their break in at Gringotts and laughed at how they freed a dragon in their escape, talking about Hermione was bound to start a S.F.E.D., or Society for the Freedom of Enslaved Dragons. Then came Harry's return to Hogwarts and the battle. He skipped over what she already knew. He told her of how Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together with Ginny muttering about time. He told her of the Diadem and the Fiend Fyre. Then he told her of their race to the Whomping Willow and what they had seen at the Shrieking Shack. She smirked when she heard of Snape's death by his beloved master, but frowned at the look of sorrow upon his face. When she heard Harry recount Snape's memories she understood.

"Oh, Harry." She sat up and now it was his turn to be held be her. He didn't cry, not for Snape, but he needed comfort. The memories of his mother filled him with sorrow. The knowledge that he would have to die was so overwhelming that Ginny couldn't comprehend it. How could Dumbledore have done this? How could he have raised Harry only to sacrifice him after he'd barely gotten a taste of life. Harry told her the rest of his story in a hollow voice, that chilled Ginny to the bone. She could hardly bear the thought of the boy she loved, walking solitarily through the forest to his certain death.

"But the worst part was, was seeing you right before I got in the forest. It made it so hard to go on. I knew that if I said anything, that was it. I wouldn't have been able to do it. To die." Harry finally let himself go and cried on Ginny's shoulder. He cried for the enormous burden that he had had for 16 years of his life that was now lifted. He cried for everyone who had died. Ginny held him tightly to her. They sat like that for a while before Harry finally sat up.

"Well," said Ginny, "we should probably head up to the castle. We've been down here for hours. They will be wondering where we've got to." Harry looked up and noticed that the sun was low on the horizon.

"Right, I am getting hungry." As he spoke his stomach rumbled as if on cue.

"You're just like Ron." She sighed, but stood up and drug him up with her. Hand in hand they headed up to the castle.

**A/N: sorry I'm writing these so much. Anyway I know that virtually nothing happened this chapter. But its important that Ginny finally be included in everything as that was one of the reasons she was mad at him in the first place. And I know I said I wouldn't right that often but im pretty sure I bombed a final this morning and needed to relieve some stress.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I had a really busy break and syllabus week was anything but relaxing. My New Year's Resolution was to write more and I'm already failing. But it's something I enjoy, though not as much as reading fan fiction which is why I wasn't writing all day yesterday. Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

Chapter 6: In the Moonlight

Everyone was overjoyed when he and Ginny walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. It was the first smile anyone had seen on Mrs. Weasley's face since the battle. Mr. Weasley had come over and wrung his hand. Ginny's brothers, on the other hand, took him aside shortly after he had finished talking with their parents. Ginny gazed fretfully after them, before turning to Hermione to question her in depth about how the tension between her and Ron had finally broken.

"So, Potter." The 5 brothers stood with their arms crossed, with only Ron hinting at a smile behind a stern expression. George was trying to maintain the façade as well, but his face was nowhere near grinning.

"We hear that you dumped Gin last summer," Bill continued gazing down at him. For once Harry was sorry that he was so much shorter than the Weasley boys.

"Well you see, as I told her, it was more of a protection thing reall-" but Charlie cut him off.

"She was real torn up last summer and now we know why."

"We also hear that you have a running off to imminent death problem." George added.

"What would happen to poor Ginny if you ran off and got yourself killed?" Harry stammered trying to find an answer.

"Well, he got a taste of that the other day, didn't he Percy?" Percy nodded his ascent.

"I don't think he'd let that happen again would he?" Ron added, this time a smile deftly peeking through his set features.

"No, I won't. You've got to understand what I did, I mean I only did it so," but he was cut off by Bill.

"We're kidding Harry. Merlin do you stammer when you're nervous." All the brothers doubled over in laughter, except George who managed a smile.

After their display of brotherly affection, the Weasley boys went over to Ginny to take the mickey out of her as well, but backed away swiftly when presented with her wand, and no one wanted a bat bogey hex to go with their other injuries. At this point Harry remembered the mark on his chest. He couldn't feel the pain of it specifically, but that might have been because his whole body felt like it had been thoroughly beaten with a club. Looking around the hall, Harry spotted Madam Pomfrey tending to a student on the tables across the hall.

After 10 minutes of examination, she went to fetch a couple of the healers from St. Mungo's to have a look. They all spent a good deal of time examining him with trying to figure out what was wrong. This naturally caused a commotion and many people lingering about the hall came over to have a look. Mrs. Weasley dissolved into fresh tears when she saw it, and Ron and Hermione stood aghast staring at their friend. In the end the Healers decided that it must be something similar to the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and that there was nothing they could do about it. Madam Pomfrey tended to the rest of his injuries, of which there were a great many, mumbling the whole while under her breath that if he had to pay every time she treated him she could have gone into retirement years ago.

The rest of the day saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and members of the DA wandering around the castle, repairing things here and there, and mostly catching up on what they had missed. The DA filled the trio in on the horrors that had occurred at Hogwarts, while the trio in turn wowed them with their adventures outside the castle. As the sun set, it found Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, settled against their favorite tree down by the lake. As the evening drew on, a chilly wind blew its way across the black waters of the lake. Hermione conjured her trademark blue flames and everyone gathered around. The reminisced for a long time, remembering all the happy times they had shared at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione soon peeled themselves away from the group, giving excuses that they were going to bed. As they walked off out of hearing range Ginny snorted.

"Going to bed, right. Ron was always a bad liar. They're just going to have a snog." She sighed and leant back against the tree. "Well this might be good. He may actually lay off us for once."

"True, I was getting tired of the death threats every time I made to touch you." Harry smiled, twirling bits of grass between his fingers. Ginny looked into his eyes with a suddenly mischievous grin, and the blazing look Harry was coming to learn meant good things were sure to follow.

"Well," she started casually, not breaking eye contact "he isn't here right now is he?" And so Harry found the rest of his evening blissfully entangled with the woman he loved.

Harry rolled out of bed the next morning while it was still dark. He fumbled for his glasses and slipped them on before reaching for his wand. As he made to stand up he found himself entangled in his bed hangings. He paused, momentarily confused as he looked around. It took about thirty seconds for it to sink in. He wasn't in the tent. He was at Hogwarts. As his recent activities flooded back to his mind he relaxed. His body was so used to getting up at the crack of dawn that he hadn't realized he needn't do it anymore. He sat back down, a mixture of relief and sadness welling in him. He heard a loud snore from the next bed and smiled to himself. Ron seemed to have no problem adjusting to the new freedom they were experiencing. He was just about to lay back down when he heard the floorboards creak. Harry froze, tightening his grip on his wand. He slowly pulled back the curtains just a crack. Through the silvery moon light Harry made out a figure slowly creeping toward the door.

"Lumos!" Harry jumped forward, his spell filling the dorm with a blaze of light. He heard the person squeak and shield her eyes. "Hermione?" He lowered his wand incredulously. She put a finger to her lips and jerked her head at Ron, who was obliviously spread-eagled on his bed, snoring away. She crept out to the landing, and a bemused Harry followed her. He closed the door behind him and made his way down the staircase, following Hermione's silhouette in the dark. They got to the common room and headed for the saggy couch nearest the dying fire. Hermione pointed her wand at it and a merry blaze erupted. She sat down and turned to face him.

"Well?" Her tone made it obvious that she was bracing for the worst.

"Well what?" He grinned as he sat down. She got red in the face and appeared flustered. "You two are both adults. I'm just glad you didn't keep at it when I came in." She threw a pillow at him.

"That's not what, I mean we didn't, we just, oh shut up." She said as Harry burst into laughter. She sat with a stern face for a few moments before finally giving in a laughing herself. He didn't know how long it was, only that he was out of breath by the time they stopped. It felt good to laugh again.

"Sorry I jumped to conclusions. I should've figured Miss Goody-two shoes wouldn't want to break any rules." She punched his arm lightly.

"Oh, shut up Harry. By the way Mr. Hypocrite, you got in pretty late yourself last night." She gave Harry a knowing look.

"Rare though it is, you are wrong Hermione. Ginny and I, merely, gazed at the stars for awhile." Hermione snorted. "Oh, alright, maybe there was a bit of snogging, but just a bit." He grinned good naturedly at her. They sat in companionable silence for awhile, staring in the fire, as the sun rose slowly above the forest out the window.

"I'm just so happy right now Harry." He glanced over to see her gaze straying around the common room. "And no, it's not just Ron, but well, obviously he's a part of it. I mean, I never thought, well I did think he might have, which is why I was so upset, but now I know, well I hope-" Harry cut her off.

"Of course he does. I reckon he's fancied you since the day you told him off on the train to Hogwarts." She blushed, but looked pleased.

Harry spent the majority of the day in discussions with people. He was made to explain his absence and activities to Kingsley, who was the acting Minister for Magic. Harry also sat down with the remaining Hogwarts staff and told them of Snipe's true aims. His revelation was met with many shocked and then sorrowful face, followed by several tear stained faces. He talked to a great many people regarding funeral arrangements for all of the fighters. After hearing of how difficult arranging a funeral sounded, Harry came up with an idea. After discussing it with Professor McGonagall and Kingsley, he made an announcement to everyone in the castle over lunch.

His idea was one large funeral held at Hogwarts. Anyone who had died fighting on its grounds deserved to be buried upon them he reasoned. His proclamation was met with many tears and sobs. In the end, the majority of family members had agreed to the Hogwarts burial. He spent the remained of his even sequestered with the Professors, Kingsley, and several others from the ministry as they planned the service, and the memorials to go with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wings of Change

The morning of the funeral dawned crystal clear. Harry awoke to a chorus of birds chirping merrily in the summer sun. Well, it might have been the birds, but was most likely the tell-tale sound of Hermione leaving the boys dormitory for the morning. He smiled to himself. If anyone deserved some time together it was those two. Although he couldn't resist a pang of jealousy that he couldn't have Ginny in his bed over night. Ron had refused point blank when he overheard Harry discussing it with Ginny, and even threatened to get his mother involved in he had too.

Harry stood up and stretched while watching a couple of owls returning to the owlery after a night of hunting. He made his way over to the bathroom and began to get ready for the day. After half an hour he came back, got dressed, and proceeded to wake Ron up. As early as Harry had gotten up they were still late arriving to breakfast, mainly due to Ron's ability to not be able to move faster than a flobberworm before 10 o'clock. It was a very somber setting in the Great Hall, which was draped with black silk hangings to commemorate the day.

As Harry and Ron made their way to join the rest of the Weasleys, Harry noticed that no one was sitting by houses anymore. This may have been due to the fact that there were not any Slytherins left in Hogwarts. While they were eating many people began making their way into the Great Hall. Most of these people were friends or family members of those who had been killed during the battle. Harry suddenly lost his appetite as he thought of what was to come. Seeing his dejection, Ginny slid her hand into his and gaze a squeeze, with a reassuring smile on her face.

Harry didn't manage to eat anything. He just sat and looked around, saddened by the large number of people here. There was going to be one large funeral today, mainly because there would have been so many smaller ones. The large affair saved the families from having to come up with money for a funeral. After the ceremony the coffins would be banished to whatever graveyard the family wished their loved ones to rest in. At 11 o'clock, Professor McGonagall stood up. What little talk there had been in the hall vanished immediately. Without a word she began to move out of the doors of the Great Hall. Everyone stood up and followed. As the crowd made their way out of the castle Harry saw a large portion of the lawn was covered in chairs. Up in front of them was a very large raised platform and on it rested the coffins of those who had died during the battle. Harry detached himself from Ginny, watching as she filed into a random row with her family. He proceeded to walk up toward the front where Kingsley was waiting for him. Once everyone had made their way to their seats the funeral started.

The same little wizard who had spoken at Dumbledore's funeral made his way to the podium in stationed in the middle of the stage. Harry looked at him, and the caskets, and to the lake which was shining behind the stage. The wizard began to speak; about why these people had died, about how the world was a better place for it. He mentioned each and every single witch or wizard by name and put in a few words that each family had submitted. Harry could hardly bear to listen and felt a pang with every familiar name. After what seemed like hours, Kingsley stood and walked over to the stage. He gave a speech, about the talents of the individuals and how they made the wizarding community a better place. He also bestowed an Order of Merlin, second class, to each individual who had given up their life in the battle. As he announced this the medals and certificates appeared in the laps of the deceased kin. Harry was surprised when he felt one on his lap, and looked down to find Remus's award laying there.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to concentrate on what was coming next. Kingsley finished his speech and began to make his way off of the stage. Harry stood up, placed Remus' award on his chair and slowly walked over to the stage. He looked past the coffins on the stage to the rock-littered shore of the lake, past the lake to the misty mountains that surrounded the castle and Hogsmede. He gulped and turned around to face the amassed families behind him.

"Today we should not be in mourning." Harry began and paused as people looked around at each other. "No, today is a day for celebrating. We should be celebrating the lives of the 54 people behind me who put it all on the line so that we could celebrate." Ginny smiled at him, and he felt his heart lighten. "It is all right to feel sad. It's normal. But we must remember that in our sadness we must also see the light. We mustn't blame ourselves. We cannot think in terms of what ifs. We must live in the moment and celebrate that we can enjoy the sunlight. All of these people sacrificed to make sure that we could live to see a world where our children can grow up without fear. We should honor and celebrate their valor, and what they gave to us on the night of that battle. Please take a moment of silence to remember."

Harry bowed his head. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he thought about those that had died. His thoughts went back even farther, bringing Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, and his parents to mind. The tears were falling freely down his face. He felt something stirring in him. He couldn't place what it was. He could only link it to something similar that he felt the night he blew up Aunt Marge. As he struggled with this sensation he continued to think about all of his loved ones and what they had given up for him and for the world. He felt the pressure building and his sorrow building with it. It got to the point where Harry could hardly bear it anymore. Suddenly, it exploded out of him. A blinding flash of white light shot out from him in all directions. The startled congregation looked up.

Pulses of white hot energy were coming off of Harry, growing brighter every second. Ron and Hermione jumped up, but the light was now so bright that they couldn't see. They could hear a grinding of rock coming from somewhere behind the stage. The light was slowly receding. They could see Harry's outline now, gripping the podium, barely supporting his weight. As the light faded back into Harry, he finally fell the floor of the stage. Ron and Hermione dashed up and grabbed their best friend. "Harry, Harry!" Ginny screamed from the crowd and rushed over to where Ron was cradling Harry's head.

Blearily, Harry blinked his eyes. His whole body ached. He tried to sit up but something was restraining him. He tried to open his eyes again and they watered as the light burned them. He moaned groggily. "Ron! Hermione! He's awake!" He recognized the voice and smiled stupidly trying to place it. He opened his eyes more slowly. He could make out a blurry face, haloed in a mane of fiery hair that was glowing from the light behind it. "Oh, Harry, thank goodness you're awake." She smiled at him as his eyes focused on her face. She swept a lock of hair off of his forehead as Ron and Hermione dashed over. Ginny climbed off of Harry who sat himself up and felt around for his glasses.

"Blimey mate," Ron looked shaken as he stared Harry up and down, "the bloody war is over, why in the name of Merlin's pants do you have to go scaring us like that?" He sat down wearily in a chair next to Harry's bed. Hermione looked lost for words and just sat down in Ron's lap, her eyes never leaving Harry's face. Ginny was sitting in a chair now too and was dabbing his face with a cool towel. Harry was still trying to make sense of things. He was in the hospital wing, that he was sure of, merely because of how familiar the room had become to him over his many stays there. But how had he gotten here? He remembered the memorial and he remembered getting up to speak, but then things got blurry.

"What happened? Did I pass out when I tried to give my speech?" Ron shook his head and Hermione still looked tense, but Ginny stifled a giggle.

"Well, no, not technically. Well it wasn't your nerves that made you pass out." He looked confused.

"Look will you just tell me what happened?"

Hermione stood up and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Well you had just talked about how we should remember all the fallen and you asked for a moment of silence. So everyone's heads were bowed and we'd been quiet for like a minute when a bright light shot out of you." Harry looked completely nonplussed.

"What like I was glowing or something?"

"Nah, mate it's like you were shooting out light from everywhere. It kept coming out like it was pulsing or something. It was blinding, we couldn't really see anything. After about a minute the light ebbed and I and Hermione ran over to you but you were passed out. No one could wake you up. We took you straight up here mate." Ron said looking carefully at Harry. "So you don't know what you did?"

Harry stared back at him. "You've just told me. I glowed and then passed out." Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked at each other.

"Well after we left Kinglsey finished off the funeral and sent the bodies to be buried. We talked to him after but he said he'd never seen anything like it before. None of the Professors had. So eventually someone went to get Professor Dumbledore's opinion. What you did was about the biggest amount of accidental magic ever." Harry stared at Ginny.

"It's true mate. Madame Pomfrey said it almost killed you. You just like radiated pure magical energy. She said you nearly emptied your entire magical core." Ron looked half scared and half awed.

"But what did I do? I just glowed?" They smiled at him.

"Nah mate you did something way cooler. You know those big rocks behind the stage? Near the shore of the lake?" Harry nodded. "Well during the flash of light or whatever a bunch of the large ones fused together and created a statue." Harry stared at him.

"What?"

"Really Harry, it's quite beautiful. There are several types of rock and they made a large phoenix carrying a shield." Harry's jaw dropped.

"I did that?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah and that's not all. Every single tombstone of the people who died has a miniature phoenix carved into it!" Harry sat not quite believing what they were telling him. Just then the doors opened and Kingsley, the Weasleys, and Professor McGonagall came in.

"Ah, Harry you're awake. Good show lad." Kingsley said in his deep voice.

"Are you feeling alright Potter?" McGonagall asked looking him up and down.

"Yeah I feel fine." At that moment Madame Pomfrey bustled over with several bottles of potions. Harry groaned inwardly.

"Well Mr. Potter I'm surprised you feel well at all. Now I'm restricting you to absolutely no magic for the rest of the day and nothing over 4th year spells for at least a week. Drink these up. You've drained your magical core you know. It was a very impressive display though." She looked softly down on him as he gagged over a smoking orange potion.

"It seems you were harboring a lot of built up emotion, which I'm guessing was released." Professor McGonagall looked down at him. "Didn't we just have a conversation about holding your emotions in Potter?" He looked at her sheepishly as he drank a green potion that sent a tickling sensation throughout his limbs.

"It's alright Professor. I'm pretty sure I got rid of all that." He smiled around at the people clustered around his sick bed. It was true. He no longer felt the bone numbing sorrow that he had felt earlier the same day. The grief was there, but it was not nearly so overwhelming. Harry knew he was on the mend. He reached over and grabbed Ginny's hand. The others conjured chairs and they began what turned out to be a long fun afternoon spent reminiscing about anything and everything. Sometime later, as Harry was about to go to sleep, he smiled at Ginny who was asleep on his chest, at Ron and Hermione who were cuddled sleeping in the same chair and thought that he was ready to fill the space in his heart with memories and happiness.

**A/N: Sorry for the long time. I find myself getting caught planning out what I want to do chapters from now and am having a hard time getting there. Leave reviews! They are good encouragement!**


End file.
